Stardust Crusaders: Sobek of the Nile
by Shaggy Rower
Summary: As Jojo and the gang journey to Cairo they pass through the city of Faiyum, better known by its ancient name as Crocodilopolis. To continue their journey the gang must cross the famous river Nile, however the user of the stand suggesting military prowess and the Nile, Sobek, has set a trap for them.


_With a population of 350,000 and a famous marketplace, Faiyum is the oldest city in Egypt and one of the oldest continuously occupied cities in the world. However it doesn't take a lot of digging to find out about the rich history and long lost power the city once contained. In ancient times the city was the headquarters of the cult of Sobek, and worshipped a tamed crocodile adorned with gold and jewellery names Petsuchos, who they believed to be the incarnation of the Egyptian god Sobek. Sobek was a god known for his ferocious and protective nature, and it was believed that the Nile, the main source of water throughout Egypt, was his to command. Many people offered tribute to him to protect them from evil spirits._

_When Alexander the Great led his armies through Egypt the Greeks where impressed by the cities art and reverence to crocodiles. They nicknamed the city Crocodilopolis, meaning 'Crocodile City''._

_Now Jotaro and his friends find themselves travelling through this city on their way to Cairo, which lies just across the Nile River._

* * *

"Like I said, let's just grab a boat and cross the damn thing!" Polnareff whined.

"Polnareff-san!" Avdol snapped. "You know we can't do that! If we get on a public transport we'll put the other passengers on board at risk, and if we steal something this close to Cairo it may alert Dio as to our location and send him deeper into hiding."

"We can't afford to buy our own boat either, we don't have enough money on us for that, and the Speedwagon foundation won't be able to buy something for us or send us the money quickly enough." Joseph pointed out.

"Hff" Iggy growled.

"Good grief." Jotaro muttered.

Cairo lay right before their eyes. Yet the river Nile stood between them and the city where Dio awaited. The gang where right on the edge of the city of Faiyum, and had intended to walk over the bridge into the city. However when they arrived a few minutes ago they found the bridge closed, and local gossip was that a meteor had crashed into it last night and destroyed it. It obviously wasn't a coincidence, the group was on full alert for an enemy stand user nearby, yet it had effectively cut them off from any means of reaching Dio.

"Damn it. We've crossed half the friggin' world and fought two dozen stand users, but a little body of water has ground us to a halt?" Polnareff moaned.

Joseph sighed and stroked his beard. "Let's walk around a bit and see if we can find anyone who'll give us a free lift across. If it's just one or two people we should be able to protect them from any…"

"Hey! It's you!"

The gang turned around to find a little girl, probably about eight years old, pointing at Joseph and running towards them. The girl was Egyptian, with the usual tanned skin and choppy black hair, and had a pair of milky blue eyes. She stopped in front of them and looked at each of them curiously. "You're Mr Joestar and his friend's right? You fit big bro's description."

Joseph frowned and knelt down so he was eye level with the little girl. "That's right. How does your brother known about us?"

The girl gave a wide grin and grabbed Joseph's hand. "He wants to see you. C'mon!" she said cheerfully, and then started pulling Joseph down the street."

"Hey? What are you… Oi!" Joseph protested as the girl dragged him off. After exchanging confused glances the others ran after them.

"Joestar-san what are you doing? If he's looking for us then this person she's taking us too is probably one of Dio's agents." Advol said.

"I know, I know, but the damn girl won't let go!" Joseph replied. "Shit, I might hurt her if I yanked her off me."

"Good grief, you're like a fish on a hook. It's the perfect trap for you old man." Jotaro sighed.

They soon arrived at a port by the edge of the Nile, where a single boat was docked. The boat seemed pretty old, made of wood and relying on a sail instead of an engine, but looked like it was probably still seaworthy. It was quite large, with two floors and enough space to fit about fifty people on each, but the dock was empty save for a single man standing guard by the platform inside.

"Oh Lily, are these the guests your brother said he was waiting for?" the guard said pleasantly. The girl, Lily apparently, gave a happy little 'Hmm' of confirmation and dragged Joseph into the ship.

The others stopped by the guard. "Excuse me sir" Avdol said to him, "whose ship is this? Why have you been waiting for us when we weren't told to come here?"

The guard shrugged. "I don't know my friend. Yesterday this young man in a cloak appeared with that girl and said he wanted to buy a ship nobody would miss. This old man died not too long ago and left this wreck of a ship lying around here so we sold it to him for a fair price. Then the guy says he'll be taking it across to Cairo tomorrow when his guests arrive. He paid us a pretty penny to get everything rigged up and keep watch here too."

"Rigged up? Aren't you supposed to do that when the ships actually leaving the dock?" Polnareff asked.

The guard scratched his head. "Yeah I mentioned that, but the guy was very specific. The only thing keeping this boat from sailing off to Cairo right now is this rope…" he nudged a rope tied to the pier besides him with his foot, "and as soon as you guys are on board I'm to cast it off."

"And who is this young man you keep mentioning?" Jotaro asked.

"I couldn't really tell you. All he offered for a name was 'T'. The cloak and hood he's wearing keeps most of him covered, but from what you can see of his face he's Egyptian, in his early twenties and has some horrible scar over his right eye. He's waiting on board for you now."

"This is obviously a trap. This whole thing reeks of a stand user." Polnareff said.

"But the old man's already been dragged on board. We really don't have much of a choice but to spring it." Jotaro replied.

Hesitantly Jotaro, Polnareff, Avdol and Iggy stepped into the ship. The first floor was empty and completely dark except for a patch of sunlight illuminating the ladder up to the second floor, which Joseph was just finishing climbing up as the others boarded. Behind them the guard shut the door, and a few seconds later the ship started to creep forwards as the guard cast off the rope and the wind caught the sails.

Staying alert for anything in the darkness, the gang moved towards the ladder and climbed up. On the second floor the midday sun shone down harshly, but the cool breeze over the water kept them cool. The floor was also completely empty, except for Joseph doubled over catching his breath and Lily talking excitedly to a man completely hidden by a brown cloak and hood sitting at the front of the ship. As the group went over to Joseph's side the man at the front spoke up.

"Here at last. I was beginning to think you'd found another way to cross the river."

As he said this the man lifted his face up, showing them a young, handsome face with tanned skin and black hair exactly the same colour as the little girls. His left eye was a deep red with the unmistakable glint of confidence in it. But his right eye was covered, as was the vast majority of the right side of his face, in black bandages.

"Hey bastard! What's the big idea bringing us here?" Polnareff yelled.

The cloaked man smirked. "Well I'm not going to get into a five on one fight without setting the stage in my favour, now am I? It's nothing personal, but if I'm gonna kill you I gotta make sure I don't fail don't I?"

"So you're Dio's next assassin?" Avdol asked.

"That's right" the man said as he stood up and stood in front of Lily. "My name is Twister Days, and I'll be taking your heads to lord Dio now so try to wipe those stupid frowns off your faces."

"You bastard! Let's see how confident you are with a sword through your chest! _Silver Chariot!_" Polnareff yelled as his stand appeared behind him and charged towards Twister.

"Wait Polnareff! Don't let him provoke you!" Joseph shouted.

Silver Chariot thrust its sword forwards as it closed in on Twister; however Twister didn't even try to dodge. He gave another arrogant smirk as Silver Chariots sword hit him straight in the chest.

"Yes! Take that you fucker!" Polnareff cheered.

"That certainly was easy." Avdol muttered.

"No, look again." Joseph shouted, pointing towards Twister with a shocked expression.

Though Silver Chariots sword had indeed hit its target, its sword hadn't pieced him at all. The blade quivered slightly under the tension of the force Silver Chariot was pushing it with, but Twister acted like the sword wasn't even there.

Then Twister brought his cloaked arm up and punched Silver Chariot in the stomach with ungodly force. There was the sound of metal cracking and Polnareff clutched his stomach in pain as Silver Chariot went flying into the mast of the ship, smashing through it and sending the whole thing tumbling into the water.

"What the hell?" Joseph yelled as the mast sunk into the river. "How on earth could a human have the strength to punch an armoured stand with such power?"

Twister chuckled. "You see what I mean about setting the stage in my favour? I have enough strength to sink this ship with a single blow if I so choose to. And in case you think you can escape from me by swimming I suggest you take another look at the water."

The gang looked over to where the mast had collapsed into the water, and saw dark shapes circling around where the mast was.

"Are those… crocodiles?" Joseph asked as one of them stuck its head up above the water and eyed them. "Oh shit!"

"That's right Mr Joestar, the Nile is full of hungry crocodiles and each one has a jaw powerful enough to snap your spine like a toothpick." Twister replied. "I have a way to get me and Lily to safety while they eat you and your friends for breakfast, but I'd rather fight you myself if I'm honest, it's more fun that way."

"Fun huh? You really think you can defeat all five of us as once?" Jotaro said.

Twister gave another arrogant smirk. "Oh I'm sure I can. In fact I doubt any of you will be able to so much as put a scratch on me. Look at how easily your friend over their fell to me after all."

"Good grief" Jotaro muttered as Star Platinum appeared behind him. "Looks like I'm going to have to knock you off your high horse."

Twister's smirk widened into an evil grin. "I'd like to see you try."


End file.
